Updates
28/06 - Update On Wednesday, June 28 there will be a server maintenance from 05.00 to 09.00 am server time to prepare for the new version of the game. During this time you will not be able to login to the game. After the maintenance has finished, please check the App Store or Google Play and download the latest version of Minimon. Here are the new features and changes introduced in this update: * We added brand new gears for the following minions: Richoke and Bolt. These can be purchased with Ruby. * We have finished working on the Minion Yoroi and are now ready to release him in the game * We changed the way some events appear: the events celebrating the first 7 days of a server now happen during the first seven days of an account, no matter which server it is created on. We also added some extra events for this period * We added a new event called Aladdoo's Lamp: this lets you pick a reward that you will get the next day for free * We changed some of the Weekly Sale items, replacing unused ones with some that might be more interesting to players * We increased the rewards contained in both Starter Packages, both Experience Packages, the first Gear Package, the three Stamps Packages, the Mystic Fruits Package and the three Jade Packages. You get more for the same price! * Rewards obtained in the Rare Eggs have been changed: you will receive less Blue fragments, more Purple ones, and you can now find Orange fragments!. * We added the new Movie Buff feature, which lets you watch ads in exchange for in-game rewards. This is a random feature, and it is still in its beta phase: we will introduce it gradually to the game. * We added a new Building in the Town, which lets you create Sprint Stones * We made several balancing changes to the Minions: *# Dolce's control skill has been improved *# Migoi, Kaluga, Tianron and Webster had their HP increased *# Acqua's healing ability is more powerful *# Enkobo, Umbra, Exo, Erupto, Scarobo, Acqua and Savero had their AoE attacks (attacks affecting several targets at once) improved. * We improved translation in every language. * We prepared the next big Event, which will start tomorrow We also started working on some major features for later updates, as we wouldn't have been able to finish them in time for this one. 28/06 - New Carnival Events Today we released our new update, and you are probably already starting to discover all the changes that have been made to Minimon. But it's also the start of the Carnival Events, and here comes the detail of the Activities: 1) Carnival Login! (Jun 28 – Jul 19) - This Big Carnival celebrates the arrival of summer for the Doos, and it will last several days! You will receive nice rewards for every day you spend in it ;) 2) Carnival Gear Sale (Jun 28 – Jul 19) - To celebrate the Carnival Zilla and Erupto have put their Gears on sale for the duration of the Event! Erupto's Gear is 20% off, while Zilla's is 30% off! 3) Carnival Luck (Jun 28 – Jul 19) - During this Event, the number of critical hits while using the Alchemy is increased! You will get even more Jade as a result ;) 4) Carnival Bonus (Jun 28 – Jul 19) - It's Carnival, and the Doos are feeling generous: they will give you some extra Cotton Candy if you recharge certain amounts. You will also receive some Stamps, to invite your friends to the Carnival! The reward list refreshes daily, so don't miss out on it! 5) Carnival Booth (Jun 28 – Jul 19) - The Doo in charge of this Cotton Candy booth is out of stock. Help him out and he will reward you with nice gifts (and maybe even convince some minions to join your team…) 6) Carnival Challenge: Rare Eggs, Mist and Alchemy (Jun 28 – Jul 19) - The Doos compete for prizes during the Carnival. Open certain amounts of Rare Eggs, defeat certain amounts of Guardians in the Mist and use the Alchemy a certain amount of times to receive Cotton Candy as a reward! 7) Faster Refinement (Jun 29 – Jul 6) - During this event, the refinement time of items in the Mystic Shop is reduced by half! 8) Aladdoo's Lamp (Jun 28 – Jul 19) - Make a wish, and the Genie will give you what you desire tomorrow! The more wishes you make, the stronger the Genie becomes. So don't forget to come and make a wish every day! 9) Power-Ups (Jun 28 – Jul 19) - Some Minions want to be at the top of their game, and fast! During this event, VIP5+ players can upgrade Chi, Rathos, Erupto, Richoke, Lilith, Sparky, Yoroi and Sauro directly, without equipment, by spending diamonds. This is only possible during this event, so don't miss your chance! Enjoy your Carnival celebrations! ;)Category:Updates